


[Podfic] Semantical Invitation

by twtd



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Henry and Eliza argue, as they do.
Relationships: Eliza Doolittle/Henry Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Semantical Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semantical Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148186) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Thank you to Merfilly for having blanket permission!

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the VoiceTeam 2020 competition!


End file.
